


Fur-Tipped

by StBridget



Series: Cat Tails [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Catboy Mac, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac's tail is sensitive.  Jack finds out just how sensitive.





	Fur-Tipped

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.

Mac's tail was sensitive. Jack was well aware of this from the purring it drew from the catboy whenever Jack stroked it. What he wasn't aware of was just _how_ sensitive it was.

 

Jack learned the extent of it the first time he gave Mac a full-body grooming. Mac leaped from a fire-escape into a dumpster to tackle a suspect and, as a result, ended up smelly and slimy with bits of discarded food and less recognizable garbage clinging to his fur and hair. Mac wailed as only a catboy can at the mess he'd made of himself, but Jack had little pity. The soldier reminde d  Mac he'd brought it upon himself. He could have waited for Jack. That was Jack's job, after all, and he certainly didn't mind getting dirty and smelly; it was just par for the course. Jack might bitch, but when it came down to it, he wasn't nearly as fastidious as the catboy.

 

Mac spent the whole trip back to LA frantically licking his hands and trying to clean his tail and ears. Jack was highly amused and made no attempt to hide it, constantly teasing Mac, much to the catboy's chagrin, but deep down, Jack felt sorry for his lover. Mac truly was miserable, and Jack wasn't heartless, after all.

 

“Okay, into the shower with you,” Jack said as soon as they got home.

 

“Do I have to?” Mac pouted. As with most cats and catpeople, showers were not his favorite thing; Mac made a three-minute Navy shower look luxurious.

 

“Unless you like stinking to high heaven and having bits of. . .” Jack took Mac's tail in his hand and peered at it, trying to identify the things tangled in it. “. . .stuff stuck in it, yeah, darlin', you have to.”

 

“I can get it out,” Mac insisted, once again licking his hands and running them over his ears.

 

“Sweetheart, you could drown yourself in perfume, and it wouldn't help,” Jack said, bluntly. “Only good ol' fashioned soap and water is going to do the trick.”

 

Mac admitted defeat when his hands came away greasy with no noticeable improvement to the state of his ears. He heaved a put-upon sigh. “Fine.”

 

Mac lost his resolve when he saw the steaming water flowing from the shower head and splashing onto the tile. “On second thought, I'll be fine. It'll fade eventually.”

 

“Darlin', there ain't no way you're sleeping with me smelling like that, and you're not stinking up the couch, either, so, unless you want to sleep outside, in you go.” Jack nudged Mac towards the enclosure, but the catboy gripped his lover's arms, digging in with his claws.

 

Jack disentangled himself and gripped both Mac's hands in one of his, holding tight. He managed to manhandle Mac into the shower, but he had a feeling it would be easier to bathe an actual cat. Mac yowled and made a face, ears held flat to his head, as the water pelted him.

 

“It's not that bad, you big baby,” Jack said as he stepped into the shower.

 

“Yes, it is,” Mac insisted. “I don't like getting wet.”

 

Jack ran a hand soothing over Mac's ears, stroking gently. “I know, sweetheart. I'll make it as quick as I can, promise.”

 

Mac relaxed minutely at the attention, but he still stood rigidly, eyes screwed shut, fists clenched, claws extended and digging into his palms.

 

Jack continued his careful ministrations, lathering up the shampoo and applying it to Mac's hair and ears, gently massaging his scalp to thoroughly work it in. Mac relaxed a little further, shoulders losing their rigidness, fists unclenching, though he still stood ramrod straight with his eyes closed.

 

“There you go, darlin',” Jack said as he finished rinsing Mac's hair. “Almost done. Just your tail, now. You don't even need to get your head wet anymore.” With that, Jack shoved the shower head to the side so water was no longer beating down on Mac.

 

Mac  relaxed still more ,  but his  eyes  were  still closed. “Just hurry.”

 

“I will,” Jack promised. Jack made quick work of Mac's tail, still being gentle, but well aware the catboy's tolerance was nearing its limit. A minute later, Jack shut off the water. “All done.

 

Mac heaved a sigh of relief, finally opening his eyes. “Thank goodness.”

 

“Now, let's get you dried and brushed out.” Jack helped his lover out of the shower and sat him down on the toilet seat. The older man got a stack of their fluffiest towels and proceeded to dry Mac tenderly. Jack rubbed at the catboy's ears and ran the towel down his tail, soaking up the offending water. 

 

Mac was starting to relax, slumping against the wall, eyes drifting closed in relaxation this time. Jack got the hair dryer and turned it to low, starting the part of the grooming process Mac actually liked.

 

Jack ran the blow dryer over Mac's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands and coaxing the tufts of Mac's ears  up  until the were standing straight and full. Then, he turned his attention to Mac's tail.  Jack dried one segment at a time, fluffing it with his fingers before moving on to the next. Mac started purring with contentment. “Feels good.”

 

“It'll feel even better in a minute.” Jack fetched the comb and began combing Mac out, starting with his hair and ears, running the comb through them until he met no resistance, and they practically shone. Mac purred louder, body thrumming with the sound. Jack moved on to Mac's tail, running the comb through it from base to tip with long strokes. The purring let off to be replaced by moaning.

 

“Oh, Jack, yes,” Mac said, breathlessly. “Just like that. Don't stop.”

 

“Sounds more like we're having sex than me brushing your tail,” Jack teased.

 

Mac flushed, a rosy glow spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

 

Realization dawned on Jack. “Oh, is that how it is,” he smirked. Lightly, teasingly, Jack ran a finger across Mac's ears, down his back, and down the full length of his tail.

 

Mac let out a mewl just like a real cat. “More, Jack.”

 

Gripping Mac's tail lightly, Jack captured his lover's lips in a searing kiss. “Whatever you want, baby.”

 

Mac whimpered when Jack pulled away, chasing after his lips. “You, Jack.”

 

“You have me.” Jack scooped the catboy into his arms, carrying him to the bed. Mac's tail wound around Jack's neck, tip twitching, tickling the nape of his neck. Jack loved the sensation, beginning to get just an inkling of what Mac felt. “God, that feels good.”

 

Mac kept up the teasing until Jack laid him gently on the bed, the catboy's tail dragging across Jack's neck as it unwound, drawing a moan from the older man. Jack crawled over Mac's naked body, stroking his tail with one hand as the soldier kissed his partner.

 

Mac's tail draped itself along Jack's back, running up and down the muscled plane s as Jack stroked. “Oh, Jack, need you so bad.”

 

Jack arched his back into the sensation of fur skating across his back. “Need you, too, Mac.”  Jack reached for the lube and generously coated his fingers. He held Mac's tail with one hand, toying with the fur, as he gently pressed a finger into Mac's entrance.

 

Mac hissed in pleasure, tail drifting down to ghost over Jack's hole, drawing an answering his s from the other man. “So good, Jack.”

 

“Yeah, Mac, so good,” Jack echoed. It was hard for Jack to focus with Mac's tail flicking pleasurably over his hole, but Jack managed it, adding a second finger, then a third, then crooking them, hitting Mac's prostate and getting a yell from the other man.

 

“Yes, Jack! Now!”

 

Jack released Mac's tail and grasped the catboy's thighs with both hands, raising Mac's legs and draping them over his shoulders. He pressed in slowly as Mac whimpered. “I've got you, Mac. Just let go.”

 

Mac's channel gripped Jack's cock tightly as Jack began to thrust, the tight heat sliding across his length. Mac's tail stroked up and down his lover's back, igniting every nerve and driving Jack to thrust harder, faster.

 

Jack grasped Mac's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts, Mac's tail keeping the same rhythm on Jack's back. Jack had never felt anything like the feather—or fur—light touches running sensually across his back. Every touch sent him soaring higher, his moans blending with Mac's in erotic harmony. 

 

All too soon, Mac's tail stilled, and his walls clenched around Jack. The catboy came with a howl, come spurting over Jack's hand in thick ropes. Jack continued thrusting. Mac's tail gave one final stroke down Jack's back as Mac drew it back to himself. That was enough to send Jack toppling over the edge in one of the hardest orgasms he'd ever had.

 

Jack  pulled out and collapsed, rolling to the side to avoid crushing Mac. Mac curled into his lover's side, claws flexing in and out as he kneaded Jack's chest, sending pinpricks of pleasurable pain across Jack's sensitized skin.

 

“Wow,” Jack said. “That was intense.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Mac agreed, sleepily, already starting to doze off.

 

“Who knew your tail was so sensitive?” Jack continued.

 

Mac made an unintelligible noise.

 

Jack reflexively brought one hand up and stroked Mac's ears. “We're definitely doing that again.”

 

Mac's only response was a rumbling purr. Jack took it as agreement.

 

“See,” Jack said, “that wasn't so bad after all.”


End file.
